Seeing Double
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Fut. Peter/Claire/Present Peter fic. Claire is getting tired of calling them both Peters


Title: Seeing Double

Author: Cesia Illuser/Warangel88

Pairing: Present Peter/Claire/Future Peter

Warnings: Slight S3 spoilers, hints of threesome sex, incest, cracky

Author Notes: Claire is 18 in the fic. And thanks Ellie for betaing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes

Claire Bennet frowned slightly as she stared at the two identical men on her large, king sized bed in the Petrelli manor.

The only way that she could really tell them apart was because Future Peter had a long scar across his face, his dark hair slicked back. She couldn't help but remember a time when he had masqueraded as Present Peter; even her first kiss had been with Peter's darker twin.

Her Peter or, well, the Peter that belongs to the present had grown back his emo bangs when he accidently read her thoughts.

Either way, it made a distinct way of being able to tell them apart physically, now she only had to get the name part right, because she was tired of calling them both, '"Peter", and hearing the echo of, "What?" each time. Calling them Future Peter and Present Peter was quite a mouthful to say when she was addressing one of them while they were both in the same room.

While, when she was in bed however, it was perfectly acceptable to call them both Peter because they were both pleasuring her, whilst avoiding crossing any slash lines.

Heck, they were only pleasant to each other mostly for her sake, really; Present Peter hated his future self.

His future self said it was because he couldn't handle the fact that he was her first, while his, um, _lighter_ side said it's because he shot Nathan. Of course, her biological father wasn't dead, even though he had a near-death experience.

Personally, she thought both were the reasons, and she couldn't help but smile. She had two, drop dead gorgeous guys pleasuring her on a daily basis.

"Hmm, something on your mind, Claire?" Peter's voice washed over her. Present Peter she believed, because he seemed to care more about her well being then his darker half. While his future self seemed to show his care in another way.

In a slightly more murderous way.

Her lips curled into a slight smile as she turned to glance at good Peter, "Nope, nothing is wrong, except I'm going to call you Petey now."

She could hear his future self snicker at the fact that she was killing his present self, Petey, and she had a feeling that they both hated the name.

"Why can't he called be Petey?" Present Peter, aka Petey complained as he pointed to his future self, who was smirking at him.

Claire silently glanced at his future self, instantly noting the diagonal scar across his face and the dark, slicked back hair, "Because he doesn't look like a Petey and calling it would ruin his bad boy reputation."

His future self smiled as he pulled the half clothed blonde into his arms, who was only wearing a black silk robe; a gift from one of the Peters'.

"Didn't Noah give you a teddy bear that you named Petey when you were five?" he questioned, knowing it would get a rise out of his lesser half.

"You're naming me after a teddy bear you had when you were a child?!" He exclaimed, while Claire wondered how his darker twin figured out how she had a teddy bear named Petey, but silently figured her darker, sadistic future self told him.

"You know, you kind of remind me of my teddy bear, Petey," Claire smiled at him as she pressed a soft kiss against Petey's- present Peter's - lips. "Big, brown eyes, warm, and I sleep with it every night."

"Great, I'm being compared to a fucking teddy bear," Present Peter muttered under his breath, causing Claire to giggle softly.

"At least she replaced her teddy bear with you," His darker half countered, "She sleeps with you on a daily basis now."

"But you got to her first," Present Peter complained, watching as his twin softly pressed heated kisses against Claire's neck.

"So, you're mad about that?" Claire uttered softly with a teasing smile as she slightly glanced at him.

"You give him everything," He complained lightly, staring with envy at his darker half and lover that he happened to share with him.

"I'm sorry, Petey, but I can find a way to make it up to you," she uttered seductively as she pulled away from Future Peter's self and pushed herself into his lap, pressing her lips passionately against his, as he raised a hand under her robe.

"I'm sure you will be able to," he muttered softly against her neck, and by the end of the night, well, morning really, she was defiantly seeing double, and she couldn't help but love her encounters with both of her Peters'.

**the end**


End file.
